Darkness Tamers!
by Lord Ankouku
Summary: Over the past 17 years the digital world has grown and a war is being waged within, The Vaccines are suppressing the Virus types forcing them into hiding and even the Data types are no longer safe. all is being deleted to make a 'Holy' utopia. Will the holy digimon succeed or will a savior arise?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End 8

"It's happened Over and over again, for the past 17 years, The Holy war has waged on between them, the Holy Vaccine Digimon, and Us the Dark Virus Digimon. Relentlessly, we have fought for our very right to live, yet every time we get a slight advantage they Use Humans to force us back down. Even now Our Digimon are killed without reason." The Tall Dark, beastly, figure said coldly.

"Apoclyamon" He said as a Violet orb illuminated the darkness of the room. The Digimon was shown destroying the Crest of the original Digi-Destine and then deleting them from the digital world. "His Victory was almost assured, but he became arrogant and underestimated his opponents. The orb then flashed again as the Digi-Destine reformed and destroyed the Digimon. In a Last second attempt to Retain his Victory he self-destructed and attempted to destroy the Digi-Destine with him but the Light emitted from the Digivice contained the explosion and the darkness was eliminated.

As the Light from the orb faded the dark Digimon let out a deep sigh and turned to another orb. "Then there was that Coward Who brings Shame to us Vampire Digimon, Myotismon," a dull silver light illuminated the room. "He purposely destroyed himself, He allowed the Digi-Destine to unite within the Digital World where, they as well as he, are at their full power." Once again the light faded, and the beastly figure let out a sight. Then he snapped his fingers and six orbs circled around him. "Apoclyamon, Belial-Vamdemon, The D-Reaper, The Failed Lucemon Proto-type, The Force-hatched Belphemon, and, lastly the fallen Angel Baguramon, all of them, Failed to repress the light, but I have learned from the mistakes I have made. This Zone will be the final battle field The Darkness will fight against the Light, and we shall be victorious" The Tall dark being laughed manically.

I looked around, I didn't know where I was but, it was dark and cold. There was nothing except the emptiness that was always in that room, that I could see anyway. There was a quiet laugh from the other side of the room. "Who are you?" I said looking into the darkness towards the voice, I walked slowly closer the where I heard the voice coming from. I felt something brush against my arm; it was soft like a cat's fur, but colder than ice. I froze and turned around slowly. There in the darkness, was a Tall Dark Creature, It had four clawed legs, two large mouths on his hips, and the upper body had the appearance similar to that of a human. "Takuya Kanbara…" the creature said in an evil melodic voice. "Who are you?" I said again. The creature only smiled, bearing his sharp blood stained teeth. "Drace…." The voice faded out as the creature lunged at me with his jaws opened. I screamed out of fear as I felt the jaws collapse around me.

"TAKUYA!" a voice screamed as my eyes opened and I sat up straight. I looked around I was in my Chemistry class, and the girl sitting next to me, Karine, was looking at me worried. "Babe, are you alright?" she asked quietly. Apparently the rest of the class hadn't noticed that I had fallen asleep. I looked over at her and smiled "yeah" I quietly replied. She looked amazing as usual she was wearing my White-chapel shirt, a pair of white skinny jeans and my bike jacket, her red hair was resting over her shoulder.

"Are you sure? Or was it that same…." Karine knew about the dream it wasn't like it was the first time it had happened. I had always had the dream, at least since the incident eight years ago. I quickly looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to us. When I was sure that everyone was focused I leaned over and kissed her neck. "Yeah I'm sure babe" I said quietly back to her. The smile faded as I said "and, yeah it was the same dream". She looked at me and grabbed my hand, "it will be alright its nothing." she said with a smile. "Yeah, you're right" I said smiling back. As the bell began to ring the class stood up and started packing their books up with the exception of Karine who had long since finished her work and me who had never taken them out. We walked towards the door to leave the class.

"Mr. Kanbara," the familiar sarcastic voice of our teacher said as I was about to leave "May I have a conversation with you?" he asked. "I'll be right there" I said looking back at Karin who looked relived that I had said that as she headed towards the commons area for lunch. "What can I do for you Dr. Martin?" I said calmly. "Well Mr. Kanbara, you could start by not falling asleep in my class, not having a loud conversation with your girlfriend after you Finally wake up, and doing your OWN work for once, would be a great start. Well?" he said. "Well let me apologize, for the fact that all you do is sit at your desk on your computer and play W.o.W. all day long and then complain when your students don't pass "your" exams". I replied coldly. "Your Dismissed" he sighed after a long pause. I Smiled and thanked him as I picked up my bag, walked out of the room, and headed to join Karine at the table for lunch.

As I turned into the commons area I looked at the table to see who all was there, Karine, Sarah, Shannon, Christian, Jonny, Tyler, Ashley, and…. "Damn it." I Sighed as I turned around and felt a gust of wind shoot beside my head, followed by the sound of leather ricocheting off the brick pillar behind me. I turned around and caught the soccer ball under my foot. "Cody, at least learn to aim better." I said relaxing as I walked back into the hallway to greet my friend, and Co-Capitan, who was picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "Why did you have to doge that?" he asked angrily as we shook hands and proceeded into the commons area for lunch. I laughed at the thought, "Because," I replied "If I wouldn't have dodged that you wouldn't want to get better and you would never be the Capitan." I said as I took my seat next to Karine at the table.

"Can you two do anything without getting into a fight? Honestly" Ashley asked.

"They're just being them, calm down Ashley." Karine said calmly as her fingers wrapped around mine.

"Yeah just relax Ashley," I said sticking my tongue out at her jokingly.

"Fuck both of you…." Ashley laughed.

Me and Karine looked at each other and said "You know where we live, meet us after school, we have time." We both laughed.

"I might just hold you to that" she replied winking at Karine, who just laughed and winked back.

"So are you two ready for tonight?" Tyler asked

"What's going on tonight?" I asked confused

"Tonight is the match against Aspen County. How do you not remember these things? Honestly," Tyler said getting up "I wish I could be as lazy as you all are but I will meet you after the game tonight I actually have work to do." He said grabbing his bag and walking towards away.

"Poor guy needs to take a break…." Jonny said laying his head back on his arms

"Yeah, and it wouldn't be a bad idea for you to be a little more active, otherwise you will become disgusting." Christian said

"Hey!" I said slamming my hands on the table "everyone just calm down why is everyone getting worked up before we've won tonight?" I said making everyone laugh.

"Are you having the party afterwards?" Shannon asked

"Yeah" I replied smiling at Karine

"Just like always," She said as she laid her head against my arm "try not to get too beat up tonight."

"Like they could even touch those three" Shannon said looking at Me, Christian and Cody.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly, and that night the game was too easy 24-0 after 10 minuets

"Everyone will be getting here soon" Karine said stepping out of our shower, her white towel wrapped around her.

"Yeah I know" I said as she dropped her towel and walked over to the dresser to start getting dressed

"Here put this on" she said throwing my red tie at me

"it's a party do I really need the tie?" I said sighing

"You will when the cops show up." She said putting on her favorite bra and thong set

"Good point," I said. It was no secret our neighbors hated us even moderately quiet music would occasionally get them to call the cops on us. "I'll go and tell them and apologize in advanced."

"Good idea" she said pulling her white casual dress.

Those were our parties classy but rowdy, I thought about the other parties as I went to all of my neighbors rooms and told them about the upcoming party. The Allen's were alright with it, the Kelly's asked if they could swing by, the Powell's asked that we keep it down as best we could, but they would understand. Then it was time to talk to our downstairs neighbors, the Park's they hated me directly I didn't even want to bother with their uptight, arrogant, self-righteous attitude, but none the less, I knocked on their door and told them I was coming to tell them that there would be a little bit of party related noise and that I was apologizing in advanced. Katie simply tuned her nose up and walked away from the door, slamming it in my face.

"Christian whore…." I muttered as I walked towards the elevator

"He's the damned Anti-Christ!" I heard her yelling undoubtedly at her husband.

"They took it well," Karine joked as I walked in the door

"Yeah, if they would just hurry up and move this place would be perfect everyone else took the party news quite well, same as always though."I said lying down on the couch with my head on Karine's lap.

I looked up at her and smiled, she smiled back and leaned down and kissed me, we sat there staring at each other for only a few minutes until we heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door, Cody, Christian, and Shannon were all standing there Cody lifted up a case of Dr. Pepper and smiled as they walked in.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked as I plugged my laptop up to the TV set and turned the surround sound on.

"They're on their way" Cody said as the first song I had prepared for the night started playing, it was getting close to Halloween, it was only two weeks away, so the first song was 'This is Halloween'

After the second verse I heard a knock on the door, it was Sarah, Tyler, Jonny, and Ashley.

"Welcome," I said as the song changed

"Here we Go!" The beat filled the room as they came inside and everyone started dancing and the night progressed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm," a tall dark shadow sad looking over a multi-colored orb that was glowing like a dark rainbow "They seem too content in their lives, almost peaceful, but each one of them harbors the exact emotions I need to fully revive my children, Lust, Greed, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Gluttony, and Pride. Except that one," he said as the face of a tall black haired boy flashed onto the orb "He shows potential to be more than just a Demon lord, he reminds me of…. Myself except," the demon paused for a moment as though he was unsure of what to say "Darker. He will have to be watched should he join us in the fight….." the dark figure said as the orb faded to black. "Soon I will awaken them and they shall re-join me. I, GranDracmon, will revive the demons lords and end the angel's rule of the digital world." The beast snarled

"Ugh" I moaned as I woke up the next morning. I looked around to see where I had ended up. I wound up on the floor in my room; I stood up and looked around when I looked on the bed I saw Ashley was curled up against Karine. I presumed that's how I had wound up on the floor.

Cody and Christian were passed out on the floor on the living room floor; Jonnie was asleep in the couch. I looked around for Tyler and Sarah "god I hope he didn't…" I was distracted by the sound of the shower turning off followed by the sound of humming.

I knocked on the door and hear a gasp followed by the sound of the stack of towels falling. The door was cracked open from the inside, "oh, it's you Takuya" Shannon said opening the door reviling her towel-wrapped body. "Everyone else was asleep so I thought I would just get a quick,"

"Its fine" I said "is there anything I can get for you?" I asked

"Umm, yeah can you get me something for this headache?" she asked drearily

"Yeah sure" I said as I turned around and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Tylenol and filled a glass with water. I walked back to the bathroom and handed Shannon the glass of water

"Can you take this?" I asked showing her the bottle of Tylenol

"Yeah, I think so, it should affect my medication" she said as she picked up and swallowed the two pills and drank half the glass of water.

"Thanks" she said as I took the glass from her hand.

"It's nothing, so do you have any plans to get dressed today?" I asked jokingly

"Nope!" she said dropping her towel and closing the door, leaving a crack a little too open.

Sighing I walked into the kitchen and placed the glass on the counter. "I better get those three home before ash wakes up" I thought to myself.

I walked over and shook jonnie who mumbles "good morning" as he rolled off the couch onto the floor.

"Morning" I replied as I picked him up onto his feet.

"Hey douche bags," I said kicking Cody and Christian "wake up"

"What the fuck?" Cody groaned as he stood up and clutched his stomach.

"I'm taking you two to your houses, so shut up" I said motioning towards the door I grabbed Ashley's keys. Christian stood up and adjusted his tie. We all had on similar clothing, a black dress shirt and pants set. The only difference was our tie color. Mine was red, Tyler's tie was green, Cody's was orange, Johnnie's was blue, and Christian's was white.

"Let's go" I said as I closed the door behind us and we walked down the stair well into the parking deck.

"Why are we taking Ashley's car instead of yours?" Cody asked

"Because, I'm waiting on my new tag to come in" I said tiredly "Shit!" I said patting my pockets

"What?" Tyler asked

"I left my phone, I'll be right back" I said as I turned around and ran back towards the apartment.

"Dumbass" Cody shouted after me

"Fuck you" I replied running back towards the staircase

As I rounded the corner I noticed that something was weird, it felt like someone was watching me. A cold chill shot up my spine as I walked towards the room. The closer I got to the room the colder my blood got.

I was at the door when I noticed that there was something red on the rail in front of my door. 'Blood…..' I thought I turned towards the door and felt my blood freeze in my veins. The door was opened, not just opened it was ripped open 'Knives? No… there are too many lines it's almost like…. Claws! I rushed inside and to my horror the kitchen was torn apart the walls were splattered with blood.

"Karine! Ashley! Shannon! I ran around the corner into the hall way and into the back of the apartment where the bed room was, Ashley and Karine were standing above Shannon who was unconscious on the floor bleeding. On the other side of the room was a tall almost human like figure with two tattered wings growling at them.

"HEY!" I yelled at the beast "get the hell away from them!"

The creature turned its head towards me its dark glowing red eyes locked onto mine.

"Karine, Ashley, Shannon, close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to." I said sternly

"Takuya what are you thinking run!"

"Do what I said!" I snapped as the two of them slammed their eyes shut.

"Come on you freak" I said tightening the muscles in my body

The beast snarled and turned its body towards me, I stepped back into the living room.

"Come ON!" I said causing the creature to run at me

I felt a low growl erupt from my throat as I grabbed the beast head and swung him into the wall!

With a faint growl the creature got back to its feet and stood up

"Very good… for a human." It said in a dark cold voice.

"Who… no, what the hell are you?" I said almost growling once again.

"I am the Ambassador, don't worry I mean no harm" he said almost calmly

"Then why is she on the floor bleeding? Huh? ANSWER ME! I screamed at the beast

"She had the smell of the dark one on her …. But now *sniffing* you *Sniffing* smell just like him!" he said jumping at me again

I raised my arms in defense 'duck, and aim for the mark on his chest' I heard a voice say in my head, without thinking I did exactly as I was told I ducked narrowly avoiding the claws of the beast and kicked the orange bat-like mark on his chest.

The creature slammed into the ceiling and started twitching violently

'good your quick on the uptake, now while he's paralyzed aim the device in your hand at him concentrate all of your darkness into the device and the gate will open'

'What are you…?' I looked at my right hand in it was a black and grey device unlike anything I had ever seen it was slightly larger than my palm and it felt like it was made of pure hatred 'gate?' I wondered who it was and what was going on and why that word worried me… 'Gate' a gate to where or what?

'Why are you hesitating? He's moving again!'

"Shit!" I said pointing the device at the creature and felt a surge of hatred flow through my body. A beam of violet light was released and pierced the creature through the center of his chest. A small black portal formed behind him.

"What the..? No, not him, forgive me GranDracmon no!" the creature screamed in terror as it was pulled into the void.

'GranDracmon?' that name sounded familiar "HEY WHO IS GRANDRACMON! I shouted into the void. A dark blue masked face appeared slowly what looked like the body of an adult sized human appeared from the void.

"What the hell is going on?!" I heard a voice from behind me shout I turned around to see Tyler, Sarah, Jonnie, Cody and Christian were standing in the door with the same horrified look in their face

"Takuya" I heard Karine's voice as she ran towards me followed by Ashley who was helping Shannon.

"Karine" I said pulling the three of them behind me and raising my arm protecting her, I felt her arms wrap around me.

"Who are you?" I asked turning back towards the dark being.

"Ankouku," I froze as the beast called my middle name "How do you not remember me? You have seen me many time in the past." His voice was dark, but calm, almost like …..

"You're the one from the dreams aren't you?" I asked

"Yes my dear child." He replied in a tone which only seemed to make me less comfortable, but something told me that whatever, or, whoever this creature was he was not my enemy.

"Why have you been haunting my dreams? And why were we attacked? Furthermore what the hell was that thing that attacked us?" I asked

"All in due time, but first things first, look at your arms." He said calmly

The nine of us looked down my right arm was covered in a black flame extending from my wrist up to my shoulder but on the back of my hand was a strange symbol almost like an eight pointed star but, inverted. While Karine's had a white flame on her left arm with a white eight pointed star on the back of her hand.

"What the hell is this?" I asked examining my arm

"This, my children, is your destiny. Now" he extended his arm revealing an orb in his palm glowing like a dark rainbow. "Come with me if you want to know the truth, if you want power, whatever you heart desires, I can give it to you, all I ask in returns is your assistance." He said in his dark yet calm voice.

"Help with what?" everyone was thinking that but it was Karine who asked.

"Hmm," he grunted as she finished her question "You should know, Angel." He said the word as though it was cursed. "But since it's apparent that you don't you don't belong in this world just yet." He finished

"Ankouku, You alone must make the discussion, weather or not you come to this world the choice is yours, but remember running from what you fear only causes it to chase you down, and ultimately your fears will engulf you, unless you face them. I can give you the power you secretly desire." He finished looking over our faces.

"Takuya, what is he talking about?" Karine asked

My hair had fallen in front of my face covering it.

"Fine," I said pulling myself together I walked over and placed my hand on the orb.

"The other seven, with the dark markings, will you join your leader? Or will you leave him behind?" he asked

"Like Hell ill leave him, but he is NOT my leader Cody said slamming his palm into the orb.

"Wrath, Darkness" the being said "Pride, Envy, Greed, Lust, Gluttony, and sloth will you join him?" he asked one by one Ashley, Shannon, Tyler, Christian, Sarah, and Jonnie grabbed the orb.

"Very well then come with me" he said pulling us into the void

"Wait!" I heard Karine yell after us

I grabbed a box from my pocket, "I'll be back, I swear!" I said throwing the box at her that she caught.

The gateway closed behind us, where ever we were it wasn't our world anymore. I felt my body go numb. I looked around at the others they looked like they were in pain, but it was deathly quiet I couldn't hear them if they were screaming, I couldn't even hear myself.

I felt a surge of power and pure darkness flow through me, as we were pulled into the other side of the gate.

"They… their gone…." Karine's voice cracked with tears forming in her eyes, she looked down as the black velvet box and ran her finger over the top causing it to change into a brilliant white. Slowly she opened the box, inside was a folded piece of paper she carefully pulled the paper out and almost dropped the box when she saw what was beneath.

Karine,

I wish I could do this in person, but …. Umm….

'The rest of this note is too shaky to read but I got the message' She thought to herself as she pulled the silver ring out of the box and placed it on her finger, "yes Takuya" she said as tears fell from her face


End file.
